herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hiyori Iki
Hiyori Iki is the main female protagonist of the anime/manga series, Noragami. She is a 15-year old school girl who, in an act of altruism true to her nature, gets hit by a bus after pushing a stranger out of the way. After waking up in her family's hospital, she discovers the man she saved is a minor god called Yato, who one day desires to be worshipped by the masses. Furthermore, as if that wasn't complicated enough, she finds out that she has become a half-Phantom and stuck between the 'Near Shore'(the world of the living) and the 'Far Shore' (the afterlife). Horrified by this change, she pays Yato to fix her condition. She is voiced by Maaya Uchida in the Japanese version of the anime and Brynn Apprill in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Kotori Itsuka. Appearance Hiyori has long, dark brown hair and brown eyes (Pink in the anime). Her appearance is that of an average school girl. She is often seen wearing her middle school uniform, which consists of a lavender sailor shirt and a knee-length skirt. She changes outfits on occasion, sometimes donning a grey overcoat over the uniform and wearing a pink scarf. When she turns into a Half-Phantom, a purple tail like "cord" that bears a strong resemblance to a cat tail emerges from her lower back. Her height is 162cm. Personality Hiyori is a kind-hearted girl with a strong sense of right and wrong. This is evident when she witnesses Yukineswindling money behind Yato's back and is openly troubled; eventually, she confronts him to ask what he intends to do with it. Hiyori is also characterized by a deep loyalty to those she trusts and a tendency to express her emotions. When Yato's body is overcome by impurity, she does not hesitate to carry him on her back despite her knowing that impurity is transferred through touch. She often acts motherly towards Yukine, worrying about him and helping him with his studies, and is often indignant at Yato and his decisions. Although she often smacks him when she is displeased, she cares about him and Yukine very much. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Tono, whom she copies her attacks from and will often become inspired and act on his words; when she remembered Tono telling everyone to pave their own destiny with their own hands she decided to do so. Abilities Hiyori has no abilities in her human form, however, when in her half-phantom form she acquires enhanced strength, speed, and agility. She is shown to be able to hold her own in combat against the Frog Phantom, however, is overpowered by a crowd of lesser Phantom at a train station. She also gains a very strong sense of smell and is able to pick up Yato's scent from a long distance away. Gallery Hiyori the Cat.jpg Hiyori Iki.png Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Pure of heart Category:Martial Artists Category:Tomboys Category:Hybrids Category:Multiple Saver Category:Ghosts Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Humans Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Lead Females Category:Feline Heroes Category:Jumpers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Cursed Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Rich Heroes Category:Former Humans Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Rocky Upstart